


Let's have the government officially recognize our relationship

by Bisexualtheatredisaster (Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian), Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian



Series: Newsies Works [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian/pseuds/Bisexualtheatredisaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian/pseuds/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian
Summary: Short little proposal fic because I love these boys
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064585
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Let's have the government officially recognize our relationship

It was the little moments with Albert that made Race the most content. While a nice dinner now and then wasn't _bad_ , it was nice to savor these moments. The moments that consisted of the simplest things such as watching a movie together, or like now when they just stayed in bed and enjoyed each other's company.

Race wanted these moments to last for the rest of their lives. 

"Let's get married." Race blurted.

"Wait Racer _what_?"

Race propped himself up with his arm. "I said, let's get married." 

"Anthony Higgins are you fucking with me right now?" 

"As much as it sounds like I am, I am one hundred percent serious. Let's get married." 

"You're insane." Albert ran a hand through the blond's hair. 

"What is standing in our way? We already live together and act married, why not make it official?"

Now that Albert thought about it, they were practically an old married couple at this point. They've lived with each other since highschool and have been dating since they were 15. Hell, they've even lightly discussed eventually having _kids_. 

Maybe Albert's hesitancy was because they were so young. Albert had only turned 23 a month ago, and Race did the same 3 months before that. It seemed rushed _even_ if they've been together for nearly a decade. 

"We're twenty-three." Albert reasoned.

"I know."

"We're in college _and_ live in a New York apartment. This isn't the financially responsible thing to do." 

"I know." Race repeated. "I don't care how many financial burdens this might cause I'll be with you."

Race was his whole life. He wanted nothing more to marry this loveable idiot. Really, other than money, what did he have to lose?

"You know what- fuck it. Let's have the government make our relationship official." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you, Racer. I wouldn't rather do anything else." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. My writing stamina needs some work but here's this in the meantime. 
> 
> The other proposal fics are usually a romantic dinner of some sorts (as my friend said, they were expecting a romantic dinner but were immediately proven wrong), so here's something that I felt more suited Ralbert. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
